1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved wire-winding device, and more particularly to improve the reliability of stretching out and drawing back for a wire-winding device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional wire-winding device having a rotary base with spacers, when a transmission line or cable is bent from a wire casing of the rotary base, the cable is easy to rub the spacer. And when the cable is wound around the rotary base, part of the cable will protrude outward.